onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Dials
| type = Dial | first = Chapter 239, Episode 154 }} Dials are strange, mysterious devices made from the remains of particular shellfish, which have the ability to store energy and matter. The shellfish remains are gathered from the shallows near the shore of the White-White Sea. Though they originate from Skypiea, some of them can reach and be used in the lower seas. Dials In General There are many types of Dials that store various things depending on their type and most of them seem to be common throughout sky islands, though their rarity can vary by type with some being native to specific regions and some extinct, Dials come in many sizes and shapes, from the size of an average seashell to the size of human. Dials store energy and matter itself, usually by that particular type of energy or matter being absorbed by tiny a hole or holes on one side of the Dial and content can be released by pressing the apex on the other side of the Dial. As long as they are not used or damaged, Dials seem to be capable of storing their contents indefinitely. If the shell of the Dial is broken they can become unusable. Dials based on clouds are rendered useless on the Blue Sea due to the inability of the clouds to survive at that atmospheric temperature and pressure. Dials are capable of letting the energy out in different amounts. Some use their contents all in one blast, such as Impact Dials, Axe Dials etc., while others are capable of storing multiple uses within their contents until it runs out, such as the Flame Dial, which then has to be refilled with that content for the dial to be used again. Sky Warfare On sky islands, battles are fought differently than down in the Blue Sea. Oftentimes, weapons are upgraded, or even combined, with Dials. This creates incredibly powerful weapons. Furthermore, Dials allow for tactics that would be otherwise unachievable creating a whole different style of combat. Impact Dials, as well as Reject Dials and Axe Dials, are generally hidden under bandages or a glove during Sky Warfare. Sometimes even Breath Dials, filled with noxious gases or bad smells, will be hidden as well. This allows for sneak attacks as the opponent will likely not be able to tell what kind of Dial it is, or that there even is one, until it's actually used. Dials can provide even more of an advantage against those who do not know what they are and thus do not expect their opponents to be able to do such things. People who do not know about dials, such as many residents of the Blue Sea, can even mistake the power of a Dial for an innate ability of the user, such as when Perona mistook a blast from Usopp's Impact Dial as superhuman strength, since Dials are non-threatening in appearance, often small, and rare on the Blue Sea. When using Dials in combat, the user will normally say the name of the Dial but omit the "Dial" part, such as "Impact!" Dial Types Axe Dial The which cannot be found in Skypiea, delivers a thin blast of air in the shape of an X and is capable of slicing through a man and his shield made of iron in one blow. The fifty Goat-like Enforcers, known as the Militia, each have one and their commander, Yama, has a belt of them. Like the Impact Dial, its main use is in Sky Warfare but in some situations, it may be appropriate for other uses. Ball Dial The releases a puff of clouds that forms into a ball shape upon being released, which can be used for sitting or standing on, or be applied with explosives and other features, as proven by Satori of the Forest.. Breath Dial The is capable of storing air-currents. These Dials are usually used to propel wavers through water and on ships if there is no wind for sailing. These Dials can also be attached to the sides of a snowboard or "skates" as alternative methods of travel, as demonstrated by the Shandia. Like many Dials, there are other creative uses for the Breath Dials. Unlike Jet Dials, Breath Dials carry smells and aromas as well. They are handy for storing gasses, such as poisons, bad scents, and flammable substances. Eisen Dial The is extremely rare, and possess an incredible power that is useful for both attack and defense. It emits a stream of "iron cloud" that can form into different shapes, like a cloud, but is as hard as iron. It can lengthen and/or widen without limits and can even form thick defensive walls. Ohm possesses an Eisen Dial, inside the pommel of his sword. * Eisen is the German word for iron. Flame Dial The absorbs and releases fire; it is not to be confused with Heat Dials. Shura's giant bird, Fuza, has one in its mouth, which enables it to breathe fire. Flame Dials can also be used in sky warfare as they can be hidden under gloves or bandages in-which the user can release a stream of fire from their hands to incinerate their opponents. Flash Dials The is one of the three known types of Dials that store and release light. The Flash Dial lets out an extremely bright amount of light for a very brief period, effectively causing temporary blindness if used against a person. It is likely first seen in Braham's Flash Guns. Usopp also used one in his fight against Luffy. Flavor Dial The can store smells and aromas, along with other types of gas, such as explosive and flammable ones. While the Breath Dial can also store such things, the Flavor Dial is the most effective Dial for this and does not release the scents and gasses in a short burst like the Breath Dial. Heat Dial The stores and releases heat energy. It is commonly used to power up ovens and other heating devices for citizens of sky islands. It appears to be able to let out heat in different amounts. Shura is seen using one, putting it into his Heat Javelin to make it red-hot. Impact Dial The may be hit by anything blunt or incapable of slicing (although it was shown absorbing axe and sword strikes in the Non-Canon G8 arc) and will absorb the kinetic energy. Once the apex of the Dial is pressed, the stored energy is released, usually causing internal injuries to a living body, while not leaving any visible external damage. This blunt force is enough to wound even Luffy, who is usually immune to blunt forces. The Impact Dial can also absorb the impact of explosions. The Impact Dial, while not as dangerous as the Reject Dial, can still hurt the user through the backlash caused when such a large amount of energy is released, as shown with the most frequent user, Usopp, and Nami as well during her fight against Kotori. However, many Sky Warriors have been shown to be highly resistant to this recoil. It's unknown if there is a limit to the energy it can absorb, but so far these Dials have been able to absorb all the impact energy used against them. Jet Dial The is a more powerful version of the Breath Dial, which blows out a burst of air at great speed. This allows them to be used for faster propelling purposes. They were once used in wavers when they were common, but were replaced by Breath Dials when they became extinct. Nami's Waver has a Jet Dial, making it faster than a normal one. Enel's warship, the Ark Maxim, has a backup propulsion system powered by two hundred Jet Dials. They can also be used in battle: Gedatsu wears a Jet Dial on each of his arms to increase both the speed and power of his punches. The punch is fast enough to cause his fist to seemingly disappear, and strong enough to injure Chopper while in his Guard Point. However, Gedatsu dislikes using this technique due to the Jet Dial's friction tearing up his clothing. Lamp Dial The is similar to the Flash Dial, capable of storing and releasing light. However, unlike the Flash Dial, the Lamp Dials are most-commonly used for domestic purposes and not for battle, because, as the names suggest, they release the light over time instead of all at once. It was first seen during Pagaya and Conis' explanation of the various dials. Milky Dial The can store clouds. This can be used to create pathways in the air out of clouds, upon which devices capable of moving upon clouds can travel. Gedatsu also installed Milky Dials in the soles of his shoes allowing him to fly, protecting him from harm in his Ordeal of Swamp. Reject Dial The is a fiercer version of the Impact Dial. It is extremely rare to find, and also extremely dangerous to both the target and the user. The Reject Dial takes in energy, just like the Impact Dial, but releases ten times as much energy as it had absorbed. The backlash effect is capable of blowing the bodies of both the user and opponent to pieces, especially with repeated usage. The Shandia, Wiper, is currently in possession of one, and frequently used it throughout the Skypiea Arc, despite being pleaded by others to stop using it. Wiper used the Dial along with the Kairoseki on his skates in a failed attempt to kill Enel. Many Shandorian and Birkan warriors are almost entirely immune to the painful recoil of the impact force released from an Impact Dial. However, not many can take a hit from a Reject Dial: under circumstances, the impact would badly injure, or even kill, an ordinary person, even a soldier. During Enel's Survival Game, Shura was knocked out after Wiper used Reject Dial on him. Even though he was one of Enel's priests, this Dial proved enough to knock out, and even almost kill, Shura. The Reject Dial even almost killed Enel once (he survived by using his Devil Fruit powers to defibrillate his heart). For this reason, Reject Dials are generally frowned upon by allies of a user, as it may very well annihilate the user along with the victim. Tone Dial and Usopp are looking at a Tone Dial.]] The , sometimes known as a TD in the Blue Sea, is able to record and replay sounds spoken into it, akin to an audio recorder. It was first shown to Luffy and Usopp by Pagaya and Conis, when they explained the various functions of Dials. The most prominent use of a Tone Dial in the series is Brook, who bought one from a merchant on the Blue Seas, and used it to record the last song played by the Rumbar Pirates for their good friend, Laboon; he stores the Dial inside his skull. During Brook's career as a world-famous rock star, he sold many Tone Dials with his music recorded on them. Given how many he sold, stated by his manager to be in the millions, they seem to be the most common of the Dials to make it down to the Blue Seas. Oda explained in an SBS that during the timeskip, Tone Dials became mainstream in the Blue Sea. They are sold in pairs and have been modified so they can be inserted into headphones and on special turntables so that people can enjoy music portably. The modern uses for Tone Dials were shown in the anime prior to the SBS. Vision Dial The is used for capturing images and playing them back. The Vision Dial is comparable to a modern-day camera. It is useful for scouting and recording evidence. Water Dial The is used for storing and releasing water. It was spoken of as being capable of extinguishing the large fire left after Enel's judgment, but was not seen in use. Thunder Dial The is used for storing and releasing electricity. It is used in the Ark Maxim's engines. It is only named in the Unlimited Cruise games. Non-canon Dials Mad Dial In the videogame One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2, a special type of dials appears in a laboratory on Punk Hazard. They release a dark purple fog which makes who inhales it evil, making them go "mad". The affected people gain a dark, cloud-like aura around them, and their eyes turn red. It was previously named as by Smoker . Control Dial In the videogame One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2, along with the Fog Dials, a special green Control Dial appears in a laboratory on Punk Hazard. It creates a strange circular ray, similar to Foxy's Noro Noro Beam and is able to control the people affected by the Mad Dials' fog. It was previously named as by Smoker . * : used by Marshall D. Teach to restrict Whitebeard's will and make him go "wild". Dial-Based Weapons Dials can be installed into weapons, making them more powerful and versatile. Burn Bazooka The is Wiper's weapon of choice. It is a bazooka with Dials installed into it, and can blast through an entire tree in an instant. Typically, a normal bazooka is capable of firing cannonballs and such. However, when equipped with a Breath Dial, the bazooka is able to fire a large column of white-blue flames caused by the ignition of the bazooka and the gas released from the Dial within. Conis was also seen carrying a variation, called the . The Burn Bazooka was first shown in Chapter 237 and Episode 153. Burn Blade The is a simple stick handle with a Breath Dial attached to one end. The Dial stores flammable gas, which, when ignited, creates a flame blade that can easily cut a large tree in half. It is carried by the Shandia, notably Aisa and Kamakiri. This weapon was first seen being used on Enel by Kamakiri. It was first shown in Chapter 264 and Episode 172. The blade also bears a strong resemblance to the sword that Caesar Clown uses, called: "Blue Sword". Both are blades created from ignited gas. Flash Gun The is a firearm that produces a bright flash when fired, so that opponents cannot see the bullet that is fired along with it. A Flash Dial is most likely installed in this weapon to create the flash. Braham wields two Flash Guns. It was first shown in Chapter 249 and Episode 163. In the anime, the guns wielded by Curiel of the Whitebeard Pirates produces flashes when fired, possibly from Flash Dials being installed in them. Heat Javelin The is a lance with a Heat Dial inside. The Heat Dial allow the shaft of the lance to be turned red hot and while in that state it is capable of both burning and piercing the target at once. Shura's wields one of these. It was first shown in Chapter 241 and Episode 155. Kabuto The is a slingshot weapon with a long shaft, equipped with five prongs and a Breath Dial for better accuracy, shooting strength and distance coverage. The Breath Dial can be changed out, which can permit more powerful shots. This weapon was invented by Usopp after visiting Skypiea but sometime before Enies Lobby. It was first shown in Chapter 398 and Episode 278, when his alter-ego Sogeking used it, and has since then used it whether as Usopp or Sogeking. Perfect Clima-Tact The is an upgraded version of the Clima-Tact used by Nami. It is a bo-staff with Dials installed in the midsections. Each section can create bubbles with different properties, which, when combined together, can create devastating weather-based attacks. This was invented by Usopp prior to his temporary defection from the Straw Hat Pirates. It was first shown in Chapter 368 and Episode 258. Ten-Fold Axe The is a sash with ten Axe Dials sewn onto it. With ten Dials that can produce air-blades, it can severely cut up an opponent. It was used by Yama. Combined with his gigantic size and heavy weight, he can crush his opponents with his massive body while using the belt of Axe Dials to slice them at the same time. It was first shown in Chapter 261 and Episode 171. Ohm's Sword The unnamed sword used by Ohm is composed of the steel-hard but cloud-light Iron Cloud, and has an Eisen Dial installed at the pommel to allow him to change his sword for offensive or defensive measures that would fit the situation, creating a very versatile and deadly weapon. In its default state, the sword bears the appearance of a normal katana, aside from the dial at the pommel and the color of the blade, and is kept in a white scabbard. It was first shown in Chapter 252 and Episode 165. The blade was destroyed by Roronoa Zoro's 108 Pound Cannon. Sky Arrows One thing that Milky Dials are used for is as the tips of Sky Arrows (also called Milky Arrows). They are weapons used by the White Berets. The arrows create spirals in the air made of cloud on which the White Berets can surf in order to confuse and capture the enemy. This attack has little effect on Luffy as he defeated the White Berets very easily. It first appeared in Chapter 242 and Episode 156. Dial-Based Transportation Breath Dials and Jet Dials can be installed into vehicles for transportation purposes. Waver A is a small vehicle created in Skypiea, made from a small boat, a set of handle bars connected to a front wheel, and a Breath Dial attached to the rear for propulsion. These are best suited for use by only one or two people. The Shiro Mokuba I that Nami rides was originally a waver with a Jet Dial, with Franky making modifications to it. Dial Boat A is a boat that have Dials for propulsion, mainly Breath Dials. They can travel the Milky Road quite easily. Karasumaru The is a Dial Boat with two Breath Dials for propulsion. It was a black boat with a bird figurehead. It was given to the Straw Hat Pirates for transportation, but was wrecked in the Upper Yard. Jet Ski are a type of Waver used to travel the Sea Clouds on foot. They look like a pair of ice skates. Their main source of power are usually Breath Dials. These skates are used by members of the Shandia Tribe. They first appeared in Chapter 237 and Episode 153. Jet Board are a type of Waver used to travel the Sea Clouds on foot. They look like a thin tower shields mixed with snowboards. Their main source of propulsion is likely usually Breath Dials. These wavers are used by members of the Shandia Tribe. They first appeared in Chapter 251 and Episode 164. Trivia * Usopp traded rubber bands in Skypiea for Dials, touting them as the power that beat Enel. As rubber is not found in Skypiea, it is a mysterious substance to the Skypieans. * It is possible to get a hold of a dial without going up to the sky. The Rumbar Pirates bought a Tone Dial from a market, which they used to record their final performance for the whale Laboon, in hopes that their crewmate Brook would meet him again. Dial-based equipment, such as Wavers, also occasionally make their way down to the Blue Sea. It is also revealed that somehow during the two year timeskip, Brook sold about two million Tone Dials with his music recorded on them, similar to a CD or cassette tape in the real world. * In Strong World, Shiki used a Tone Dial to communicate with the Straw Hat Pirates and Nami used it to leave a last message to her crew. Although the possibility was mentioned, it is not clear if Shiki actually acquired it on a Sky Island itself or on the Blue Sea as the Rumbar Pirates did. References Site Navigation ca:Dials de:Dial es:Dial it:Dial ru:Ракуши fr:Dials * Category:Weapons